This application will support the purchase of a state-of-the-art microscopy system, a super resolution laser scanning confocal microscope (Olympus FV3000). This system will enhance the research program of 7 VA investigators and enable them to obtain microscopy images of cellular and subcellular events with unprecedented resolution (up to 120 nanometers). There is no equipment available on our campus for this purpose. Although our academic affiliate has comparable microscopy systems in core facilities, our VA investigators face obstacles in using them due to limited availability in scheduling which often lead to significant delays, and cumbersome commute to/from our affiliate with biological samples. Having this technology available on our campus will represent a major benefit to our VA researchers, providing exceptional microscopy capabilities. For example, 4 of the users study platelets (cells with diameter of 2-3 micrometers) and typically rely on electron microscopy to study their cellular components. The super resolution system will enable these researchers to obtain microscopy images of platelet shape and structure with unprecedented capabilities. The system contains 7 lasers, which will facilitate simultaneous imaging of multiple cellular targets, including identify their interactions. Further, the system will be particularly helpful for studies on cultured cells, with its inverted microscope design with high numerical aperture silicone oil objectives and a temperature, humidity, and carbon dioxide-controlled incubation chamber. This system will complement the existing core research equipment at our facility, and will provide a tremendous enhancement to our overall research program. This is expected to promote further collaboration among VA investigators as well as improve our efforts to recruit and retain talented investigators to our medical center.